Flossing on a regular basis is a practice that has been highly recommended by dentists to reduce the amount of plaque built up around the gumline. The conventional method of flossing taught by dentists involves wrapping the free ends of a strand of dental floss around the middle fingers of each hand. The section of floss between the fingers is kept in tension to make it possible to penetrate the gaps between the teeth. For individuals with tight teeth, where the gaps between the teeth are quite narrow, a considerable amount of tension is needed for penetration of the gaps. Usually the index fingers, and sometimes the thumbs are used to guide the floss into and around the mouth and between each tooth. The floss is normally wrapped very tightly around the middle fingers of the hand to create the tension needed in the flossing section to penetrate the gaps between the teeth and to prevent the floss from slipping. In addition, as the floss gets used, fresh floss is normally fed from one hand to the other. The soiled floss, in turn, is wound onto the middle finger of the receiving hand. Anyone who has flossed knows that as the floss is wrapped around the finger of the receiving hand and tension is increased on the floss, flossing starts to become an uncomfortable experience. While one hand, which feeds new floss, gets discrete breaks from the pressure as new floss is fed, the finger on the receiving hand remains tightly wrapped the entire time. Each additional wrapping of the floss around the receiving finger creates more pressure build-up and cuts off the blood circulation in that finger. Further, the floss wrapped around the receiving finger is spent floss that is wet and soiled, causing additional discomfort to the user.
Dental floss devices/holders/applicators have been invented to attempt to reduce the pain and discomfort associated with flossing while trying to make it an easier experience. One such example is the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,251. Generally, in most designs that have been introduced to attempt to reduce the pain and discomfort associated with flossing, the degree of success has been limited due to certain disadvantages. Many designs include a floss dispenser that is bulky and contain a sharp floss cutter that may cause discomfort when contacting the lips and the mouth. In designs that have used a ring-type floss receiver, the take-up rings often have a smooth outer surface that does not grip the floss securely. To secure the floss in place, either a thumb must hold the floss against the smooth surface of one of these ring-type floss receivers or the floss has to be wrapped several times around one of these floss receivers, resulting in wasted floss and wasted time. If a thumb is used to hold the floss to secure it, two fingers may end up entering the mouth to satisfactorily floss the teeth, which can cumbersome. Also, in most ring-type designs, the rigidity or hardness of the components of the flossing aids have created discomfort when worn around the fingers, especially when the fingers are bent at the joints, or discomfort in the mouth.
Dental floss manufacturers have also attempted to reduce finger pain by making types of floss that is especially slippery to slide easily between the teeth to reduce some of the tension that gets built up. While this can reduce finger pain, such types of floss can be difficult to grip, which may be frustrating to a user.
Improved flossing aids, methods and flossing systems are needed in the art.